Jinx's reading porn
by Winry-chan21
Summary: I rather you to read it if there's no problem :D the title says too much already


**Teen titans is a DC comic. **

**I'm sorry if they are mistakes. Not English writer, but I checked it as much as I could, mistakes there are those ones I didn't noticed, sorry. **

**Jinx is reading porn.**

Jinx was sitting in her favorite place, at her favorite hour, reading her favorite book, in her favorite part of her new temporally home: The Titans tower. Ok, maybe not her so favorite anything, but the book was good and she was having a good moment, until a fast breeze ruined the calm.

-Hi, Jinx- greeted a redhead superhero.

-Leave me along, Kid Flash- Jinx said, not looking at him.

-Oh, come, on! Shouldn't you have changed that attitude when you joined us? - The fastest boy alive complained.

-No- was Jinx's answer, and she kept reading. Kid flash pouted.

-It doesn't work if I'm not looking at you.

- What?

-The pouting thing.

-How could you know I'm pouting if you weren't looking at me? - He pointed out while he was taking her book.

-'cause I know you, and give me that- she grumbled, but he was in his playful mode running everywhere.

-So, you DO know me. That's good, now that you admit it, you can stop pretending you don't every time I try to talk with you - He asked with a grin.

- I don't pretend anything, this is just the way I am, and you know that, now give me my book.

-Jinxie! - He groaned.

-Wallace! –Jinx did the same.

- I just want to talk some minutes, is that too much to ask for?

-Yes, 'cause I don't want to, just give me that- was her answer. He frowned and looked at her childishly

-What's this book about anyway? - Wally asked reading the cover.

-Don't you dare- she tried to say, though it was too late because he'd already read the book using his rapid speed.

Wally gaped.

-Jinxie, I cannot believe it, you are reading porn! - Kid accused and the girl in question blushed taking her book back.

-This is not porn, it is a romantic, corny, twee, stupid novel, called _**Sweet enemy**__**, **_thanks you very much- she grumbled and tried to return to her lecture.

-But there's sex in the book, Jinxie, really explicit sex- The redhead boy tried to say.

- How old are you? There's nothing wrong with that.

-Eh…well, just didn't think about you like the kind of girl who likes that- he said feeling his heart pounded.

-Fine, you learn something new today, get lost- she said while she's pretending to read.

-So sweet- Wally said with sarcasm and sat in front of her. Five minutes later, Jinx looked up and found one pair of blue eyes.

- Why are you still here? – She asked irritated. Wally arched and eyebrow.

-'Cause I want to.

-FINE- She yelled and started to read again.

-Fine- Kid Flash agreed with sarcasm.

Some minutes later Cyborg came in and noticed the two of them glaring each other.

-Can you feel the love tonight? - Cyborg joked- what's up guys?

- Jinx is reading porn- Wally grumbled.

-What? - Cyborg gave a start and Jinx gave him the glare of death.

-I mean, how can you say such a thing, Kid flash? Jinx would never do that…right? Please don't kill me, innocent angel - Cyborg played and Jinx couldn't help herself. She laughed.

-HEY! - Kid Flash complained.

- What? - Jinx and Cyborg asked in unison. Wally felt his anger raising.

-It's just that her and you- he tried to say but he was too angry to make any sense.

-What's with us? - She asked aggressively. Cyborg put his hand in her shoulder and Jinx calmed down.

- Look, Kid, I just wanted to save your life- the dark-boy kidded friendly.

-Yeah, but I don't get it, why Jinx would let you save anybody's life? She could kill y'a too- Kid said.

-Well we made a promised some time ago, she said she would never do that, indeed, she's one of my best friends now, right, Lucky?- Cyborg explained and Jinx agreed.

-A promise? When? - Kid asked no getting anything.

-When we used to go out- Jinx said and Kid almost died.

-WHAT? - Wallace yelled.

-Oh, you are not doing a scene of this, are y'a? I thought you knew- Cyborg exclaimed.

-No, I didn't-Kid flash complained with jealousies.

-Well, eh…it was in a mission, I found Jinx pretty and all that, but y'a know I was a spy, and then she hate me, but then we talk after the big battle with the brotherhood, and now we are good friends…Jinx can tell you about it, right Jinx? - Cyborg tried to explain, but it was a little bit complicate since Wallace was looking at him like a murderer.

-I don't have to explain anything to him- she said angrily and sat to keep her reading.

-Oh, right, you just have to read your porn- Kid flash said and Jinx hexed him.

-I really tried to save you, Kid- told Cyborg while he escaped. The pink haired jinxed as much as she could.

-Wallace Rudolph West, say you're sorry- Jinx told him.

- Why did y'a go out with Victor?- asked Kid flash without paying attention to her anger.

-SAY YOU'RE SORRY

-WHY?

-'CAUSE I LIKED HIM

-AND Y'A DON'T LIKE ME, DO YOU?

-RIGTH NOW, I DON'T

-AND WHY'S THAT?

-Dunno, maybe 'cause y'a said I was reading porn, jerk!

-Ok, I'm sorry, Jinx, you're not reading porn, you're just ignoring me.

-And you are just jealous and being a bastard jerk- Jinx affirmed giving him another hex.

-Hell, yeah! 'CAUSE I LIKE Y'A

-So you'll be a jerk 'cause you like me.

-Well I like to think you like me even if you're not a sweet ex-girlfriend with me, thanks you very much, Jinx.

-You're welcome.

-JINX! - He protested.

-FINE, I DO like y'a, Wallace, now let me finish my stupid corny book! - she yelled and Wally shut up for a second.

-In which part of the book are y'a?- Kid Flash asked after he understood that Jinx really said she liked him.

-In the porn part- Jinx answered with sarcasm.

-Dude, you're reading porn? - asked Beast Boy. He just arrived to there.

-AH! - Jinx yelled in desperation and Kid flash flew out of the tower.

**End. **


End file.
